My New Life
by TerezaJetBlack
Summary: Akuba was just a normal girl that wished for a less boring life. All changes when she finds a pop up saying "If you had one wish what would it be?" She answers and her life changes forever. Follow her in her new life in an anime with ups and downs. Will all go well or will someone find out her secret? Anime, pictures and games mentioned do not belong to mwah!
1. Chapter 1- BORED MUCH

Akuba POV

How should I describe the best day of my life... I thought tapping my pen on the blank lined page. "So bored..." I exaggerated, and flopped my arms around as an octopus. I laid back in my chair and rested my head on the head rest. Head rest are really convenient for these days... I thought thinking of all the books and anime and how life is never boring there. "Oh my gosh... You know what? Screw it! I'm going to watch anime instead!" I cried, talking to myself. I dropped my pen down, grabbed my laptop and plopped on my bed. I scrolled through the animes to watch on the internet page. Suddenly a pop up ad appeared. "If you had one wish what would it be?" It read. I looked down not far and saw a blank box begging me to answer. I tried to close the pop up but it wouldn't go.

I sighed and clicked the blank box. How would I like to change my life? I thought already knowing my wish but wondering how to actually do it. I searched impatiently through my mind looking for answers. Then I remebered. I wished I would have a life in a anime! I thought to myself happily. Wait, hold up Akuba! The smart part of my mind thought. What anime are you going to chose anyway? "Oh yeah.." I mumbled. "How about Fairy Tail? You know? The one about mages and joining guilds to gain money?" I answered to myself, sounding completely insane. But you could get killed in that one! My smart part replied. It's not like it's real anyway! My normal part of my mind spat out. Shut up! The smart one threatened. "Whoa! Hold your horses guys! Normal one's right. It's not like it's gonna be true." I reasoned. Then after a whole new argument between the normal one and the so called smart one, I typed "I wish that I could have a life in the anime, Fairy Tail." And poked Enter. Finally it went away and I glanced at the clock. "10:29pm" it read. "Better go to sleep... " And with that I drifted asleep.

TIME SKIP

I woke up on the ground of a mysterious place. What the? I thought looking around my new surroundings. "It's kind of like the place between heaven and earth..." I mumbled. "It kind of does if you think about it!" A deep voice exclaimed. I turned around and saw an huge old man with a large white beard, so huge that the mysterious place expanded so he could fit. "Uhhh.." I trailed off. I stared at what was happening... Then I slapped myself. Ow! Okay... So this isn't a dream.. "Why did you hit yourself?" He said worryingly. I smiled uncomfortably. "Just figuring out if this a dream, which it obviously isn't..." I mumbled the last part and sighed. I hate socialising with others... I thought. "Anyway where is this place? What am I doing here?" I asked curiously. He cocked an eyebrow. "Didn't you wish that you'd want to go to Fairy Tail? This is where you'll be choosing your appearance and charecter!" He smiled warmly. "Wait... So that pop up ad was real?" I asked really confused. He nodded and grinned. "WHAT?!" I yelled.

OMG THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT! I yelled in my mind. I calmed down and faced the man with an akward smile. "Um so if I'm going to get a life in Fairy Tail, what'll happen to me at home?" I asked. "I created an exact clone of you! Great isn't it! It'll do everything you'll normally do!" He smiled, proud of his creation. "Well anyway, do you wish to keep your name and appearance?" He asked. "Um.." I said thinking about my dream body. "Since I'm blonde, can I have black hair? Also I wanna change my eye colour. Can I have the right one dark blue and the left dark red? I think that'll look cool! Also same name." I explained. He gave me a simple nod and changed my appearance with a wave of his hand. I grinned at my body and looked up. "Now tell me what kind of person you want to be." He added. "I'll be an elemental dragon slayer, also what do I do with my clothes?" I said looking down at my green pajamas. "What do you want to wear as your normal clothing?" He asked me eyeing the pjs. "Gray jeans, gray buttoned t-shirt and a black vest with a hood. And white converses should be good." I added. He nooded and clicked his fingers. The clothes appeared on my body and I smiled.

"Now your new life will begin, but you will start when you where born. It'll be around the same time most of the mages of Fairy Tail was born. Make sure you don't tell them about where you came from or that you know them already. Good luck." And with that a flash of bright light shot in my eyes.

Tereza's Note: HEY hope you like it! Well JET BLACK OUT!


	2. Chapter 2- Let's Start!

Akuba's POV

I'm starting as a newborn eh? I thought to myself as the light flashed in my eyes.

Timeskip 5 year after her birth

As a 17 year old in a 5 year old body was pretty weird though I'm not technically 17 anymore. While I was in my room sitting patiently for my "parents" to come back I heard murmuring coming from my "parents" room. Since I still had the knowledge of a 17 year old I was really smart for a 5 year old and they thought it was weird. "Ok it's settled. Let's leave her in the forest." My so called mother whispered to my dad. Great now their gonna leave me? I thought. I already have magic in my body, it's probably going to be my secondary magic since I'm gonna learn dragon slayer magic. My magic I have currently is requip magic,wind magic,earth magic, fire magic,water magic, ice magic including ice make and a little of celestial magic. Also I've got a magic where I can transform into any animal except dragons, I think I can't learn that until I become a dragon slayer. (Tereza's Note: Sorry I forgot what it was called!) I actually don't know how I learnt it though... Though of course my "parents" didn't know. I've actually mastered most of it already! Then my parents walked in with a little smirk. "Let's go on a holiday!" My mother exclaimed excitedly. I fake smiled and looked as I was interested-which I was! I was finally going to become a dragon slayer!

We travelled to the forest an I packed my clothes for me when I grow 17 which was the clothes I got from the old man, food just in case, clothes for me currently and some pairs of shoes. My "parents" looked at me confused when I packed that stuff but I guess they just shrugged it off. When we arrived at the forest they told me to sit on a log while they were going to take care of some "business". When they didn't come back I started travelling around.

Timeskip 1 hour later

I was starting to get tired and hungry so I went to a nearby cave and ate some stale bread. I saw in the distance in the cave was a large nest. Probably for a dragon... I thought. Wait. A DRAGON?! I felt so excited that I was going to meet a dragon. I heard the flapping of wings and the wind in my short black hair. Then a dragon's head popped in the entrance of the cave. Then I heard it sniffing. "WHO DARES TO GO IN MY CAVE?!" He/She roared. I came out of my hiding spot and his/her eyes softened when it landed on me. "My my.. What do we have here? A human? Come here my child." He/she spoke. I tip toed closer a little scared of what it'll think about me. "What is your name child? Why are you here?" It asked. I lifted my head and answered. "My name is Akuba. My parents abandoned me and left me here." I explained. "You seem very well educated... Tell me a bit about yourself. Do you use magic?" It asked me. "I'm 5 years old and I use wind magic,earth magic, requip magic, fire magic,water magic, ice magic including ice make and a little of celestial magic. Also I've got a magic where I can transform into any animal except dragons, I think I can't learn that until I become a dragon slayer." I listed. "Okay let's make a deal. You'll train with me and I can make you the strongest mage in existence and you just have to trust and obey me. Understood?" It suggested. "Okay, deal however what's your name?" I asked. "Glacier." It spoke. He walked into the cave and a got a full view of what he looked like. He had a mix of red,green and black scales and silver spikes going down his head to his tail. Well this is going to be fun. I thought to myself.

Time skip 1 year later

"Elementals Dragon's ROAR!" Out of my mouth came a spiral of different colours and made an explosion as it hit the trees in my path. "Great job!" An exceed with black dots and red fur yelled. "Thanks Ryuu!" I said as my exceed summoned his wings and flew on my head. "Hey, where's Glacier?" I asked Ryuu. "That's a good question." Ryuu said confused. July 7 X777. That was the date. My eyes widened as I remembered the little fact. "Glacier!" I yelled as I ran into the forest.

30 minutes of searching and we still couldn't find him. Then I caught a faint scent of him. I ran more into the forest as Ryuu flew close behind. Then I saw Glacier's foot print and a green, red and black scarf covering something red. I ran closer and as I looked closer I saw a note. "I'm sorry I left without telling you, Akuba. I give these as a gift. Please train and let that deal we made come true. Make sure you train with Igneel first. He will explain everything. Then train with all the others to become the ultimate dragon slayer. As for this scarf is a souvenir for you. It's for you to remember me. I don't know if we will ever see each other again, but I do know you will always be my little lava. -Glacier" I read. Little lava.. That was my nickname that he gave me... I thought in sadness. I sat and pulled my knees up to my face. Ryuu sat on my shoulder and hugged my neck. I felt little tears going down my skin and I touched my face. I was crying. It was the first time I've ever cried in my life. I continued to sob. After a few minutes I calmed down. I grabbed the scarf and put it around my neck. Underneath the place where the scarf was I saw red keys. I examined them closer and found these were celestial keys but dragon keys. I read the names on the keys.

These are all head dragon keys! Glacier! I scurried through the keys but I couldn't find his key. I grabbed Igneel's key and chanted. "Open the gate of the head dragon, Igneel!" In a bright light a red dragon appeared in front of me. "Good evening, Igneel." I bowed. He lifted my head with his hand... Or paw... "Ah, you must be Akuba correct? Glacier told me to train you. You have great power you know?" He stated. I thanked him and he nodded. "Very polite.." He mumbled. "Well anyway, what types of magic do you use? I can tell you know celestial magic." He asked. "My magic I can use are requip magic,wind magic,earth magic, fire magic,water magic, ice magic including ice make and a little of celestial magic that you know of. Also I've got a magic where I can transform into any animal except dragons, I haven't learnt it yet though." I listed. He stared at me at surprise. "Well this shouldn't be hard to learn then! Well let's get started shall we?" He suggested. I nodded and I hopped on his back with Ryuu and we flew to a nearby volcano to train.

Tereza's Note: I hope you guys like it! Just so you know Ryuu is Akuba's exceed if you didn't know. But you probably did... Or did you? well... JET BLACK OUT!


	3. Chapter 3- Here I Come!

Timeskip 4 years later

Akuba's POV

"Iron Dragon FIST!" I yelled. My fist turned into hard iron and I disappeared then reappeared in front of a clone of myself. I aimed at the head and punched the clone square in the face, then it disappeared. "I think that was the last one.." I said to myself, sitting on a log by myself, and summoning a small square of iron and a huge cube of iron. "Metalicana! I've finished all 900! Also I've got you a treat!" I yelled to my current father. I heard the strong flapping of wings and saw him land near me. "You already finished? It took Gajeel 23 minutes and 15 seconds to finish, you finished in 4 minutes and 6 seconds! I'm impressed, shrimp!" He congratulated. It took him a while to realise there was a huge block of iron in front of him. I grabbed my piece and smiled. I took a huge bite and of course it was delicious! I swallowed down the whole thing and looked at Metalicana, that already finished. We both grinned knowing what was going on and I summoned 2 huge blocks of iron.

"3,2,1.. And GO!" I yelled and we both started to chow down the big block. "Done! I win!" He yelled. I frowned looking at my piece that had a few crumbs left. "Dammit.." I said sadly. Ryuu awoke from the tree he was chillin' on and flew on my shoulder. "Do you have fish?" He asked. I grabbed a huge fish from my bag I caught an hour ago and handed it to Ryuu. His eyes sparkled as he chowed down his meal too. Us three plopped on our backs and rested looking at the sky. "Shrimp, you do realise that you have finished your training." He reminded. I nodded grinning wide. "What are we gonna do now?" Ryuu asked turning his head to face mine. "Probably go around town, I'm not ready to join a guild yet." I suggested staring at the clouds. "Well, whatever you do is your decision. I should go back to the dragon realm, bye shrimp." And with that he disappeared. I touched the scarf Glacier gave me and sighed. I never took it off from the day she disappeared. "Ryuu, what do you think we should do?" I asked as I sat up.

Ryuu shrugged and flew on my head. "Whatever you choose to do, I'll respect it." He said kindly as he fell asleep. I smiled at the great life I've had so far. I should ask Igneel for help. I thought. I grabbed his key and chanted. In a bright light he appeared. "It seems you've finished your training." He said. I nodded and suddenly hugged his neck. "Thank you for everything and everyone else have been so kind to me, but what should I do now?" I asked looking up in his eyes. "I suggest you should join a guild and find a family. It'll be the best option right now." Igneel suggested. "I'll try.. Thank you Igneel I mean it, please tell everyone I love them and their the best." I spoke hugging him tighter. He nodded then disappeared in thin air. Then I smelt an familiar scent to Igneel but different.

Natsu's POV (you weren't expecting that eh?)

I ran into a forest with Happy flying by my side. Igneel! I thought to myself grinning. I ran into a field and didn't see a dragon but a girl. She kind of smelt like Igneel. I walked closer and saw on her head was another type of Happy! I heard her sniffing in the air and she turned her head and the other type of Happy jolted awake. Her eyes widened and then she ran. I tried catching up but she was really fast. The other type of Happy was pretty fast too. I ran after her with Happy clinging on my shoulder.

Akuba's POV

Shit! It's Natsu! I yelled in my mind in frustration. I continued to run and I turned my head around and saw Natsu still running. I grabbed Ryuu and chanted, "Teleport to Mount Hakobe!" And with that we got teleported to Mount Hakobe. I sighed and hugged Ryuu because I could tell he was freezing, except I was fine because I was a ultimate dragon slayer. I sat down and broke a piece of ice and ate it. Taste like chocolate... I thought to my self as I ate the whole thing. I decided I should stay out of Fairy Tail's way for now and explore town. So I got up still hugging Ryuu and teleported us to the nearest town.

Tereza's Note: Hey! I'm sorry it's a little short! Hope you like it! Jet black OUT~


	4. Chapter 4 - Let Us Begin

Timeskip 7 years later (in this story Gajeel and Wendy already joined, and the Edolas stuff already happened)

Akuba's POV

It's been 7 years since I've last seen Natsu. Shadow Dragon Slaying magic is quite useful for times like these. I'm 17 now,the original age I was in my world. I've been thinking a lot and I think I'm going to join a guild. Still don't know which one though. I was thinking about Fairy Tail but I don't know if it's the best choice... I mean I could join another guild and show off my skills in the GMG (Grand Magic Games) or I could not show my magic at all in Fairy Tail and only reveal it to the master...

Ok, I'm going to join Fairy Tail but keep my identity and most of my magic hidden. I shared my idea to Ryuu and he agreed. "I think we should join, but be solo with the exception of you." I suggested. He nodded. I re quipped a black cloak with a hood and hid Ryuu in the cloak. I walked towards Fairy Tail and stopped in front of the guild. "I'm starting to have second thoughts.." I whispered to Ryuu. "Then snap out of it! We decided! We are not changing the decision!" He punched me lightly. I nodded and placed my hand on the guild doors. Hesitant, I opened to doors and walked in with my head low. Stares were coming my way but I dis guarded it. "Um excuse me were is your master?" I asked the famous Mirajane. "Upstairs!" She smiled. I walked to the master's office and knocked the door and opened it. "Excuse me, but are you the master of this guild?" I asked facing him. "Yes I am. What business do you have with Fairy Tail?" He asked. I lifted my head, "I would like to join the guild." I said calmly facing him. His face lit up. "Of course you can! What's your name and what magic do you use?" He asked.

"Uhh, my name is Akuba and I'm have ice magic. Also can you not reveal my identity to the others?" I asked. "Of course! Go to Mirajane and ask for your guild mark!" I exclaimed. I nodded and exited the office. I went to Mirajane, "Master said I could join the guild, can I have my mark? Blue and right shoulder." I asked. She nodded and stamped my shoulder. The master came out of his office and gestured me to come. He leaded us to a stage. "LISTEN UP BRATS! WE HAVE A NEW GUILD MEMBER!" He shouted. Everyone stared at me then started cheering. I went off stage and sat alone. I heard Ryuu's stomach grumble. "I'm sorry I'll get some food for you." I whispered. Then I heard my stomach grumble... I went outside in the shadows and joined the shadows with Ryuu so no one could see us. I took out a fish out of my bag and handed it to Ryuu.

I summoned some lightning and shoved it in my mouth. It was sour but the good type of sour. I came out of the shadows and entered the guild. Then Wendy, Gajeel, Natsu and their cats entered. I quickly sat at a random table but I found myself sitting with the Titania and Gray. "Hello, Master didn't say your name. What is it?" Erza asked. "Um," Shit! Think of something! "Mikasa!" I said thinking of the anime Attack On Titan. "I'm Erza." She held her hand in front and I shook it. "Yo! I'm Gray. What's your magic?" He asked. "Ice magic." I answered. "Really? Cool! Fight me!" He shouted. "Wait, what? Fight you?" I asked. He nodded, "It'll be interesting since we both use ice magic!" I thought for a minute then agreed to his duel. I went outside before the match and placed Ryuu on a roof so he could watch it. "Hey! Mikasa! Come on let's fight!" Gray yelled. I went back and saw the whole guild watching.

I walked into position and brought one of my hands to my hidden sword Glacier gave me, and the other in front of my face. The guild master was watching from the balcony and he counted down, "3,2,1.. START!" He yelled I got out my sword and leaped further away from Gray. My sword was iron and the middle was made by a rare magical ore named, Iclone. Master's eyes widened when he saw my sword and he gripped the rails hard. "This is going to be hard for Gray.." I heard him mumble. "Ice make: Hammer!" Gray yelled. He leaped at me, "Ice make: Wall update 50%!" I summoned a huge thick wall of ice and he hit the ice but the wall didn't even get scratched. "What?! That should of made it crack!" He exclaimed in shock. "HAHA!" Natsu laughed from the sidelines. "Let me join!" He yelled about to run in, but Erza stopped him. "This is Gray's fight, and obviously his opponent isn't weak." Erza stated. "Ice Make: Prison!" Gray yelled. The prison surrounded me and I smirked. I walked up to the bars and broke them easily with one hand and started eating it. A second later I finished the whole prison. "Thanks for the meal, I feel a lot better!" I grinned. "Ice Dragon's ROAR!" I shouted. Everyone's eyes widened as it hit Gray and he flew back and was about to hit a house, "Ice make: Wall Spikes!" I shouted summoning a wall with sharp spikes behind him. I grinned as he hit the wall with the spikes but I made it blunt so it wouldn't kill him.

"ARGH!" Gray cried as he hit the wall, and with that he blacked out. Suddenly cheers from the crowd came and they congratulated me, Wendy was about to heal him, "Wendy, I'll do it. He was my opponent after all." I said as I walked up to him. I knelt down to him and healed him with my Sky dragon slaying magic but made it look like normal healing magic. Wendy stared at me and I smiled gently, "He should rest, I hurt him pretty badly! I didn't even have to use my sword!" I laughed. Master came down, "Do you have anything to tell us?" He asked. I nodded. "I'm an Ice Dragon Slayer, my real name is Akuba though I will not show my appearance. Yet." I stated. Ryuu came off the roof and flew on my head, "Yo, I'm Ryuu, Akuba's exceed." He said in his deep voice. Carla's eyes nearly sparkled when she saw him and Happy sat on Natsu's shoulder and looked in jealousy. A large crowd surrounded me but Natsu shoved them all away. "Hey! I'm Natsu! Let's fight!" He invited. I shook my head. "Ice vs Fire is definitely unfair." I said, even though I could beat him easily. "Come on! Please!" He begged. But Erza interrupted. "She's a new guild member, show respect." She glared. "Aye!" He shouted in fright. I went over to Gray and carried him over my back. "I should get him to the infirmary." And I went upstairs to the infirmary. "Funny, I never told her where it was.." Mira mumbled to herself. "Whoops." I whispered to myself.

As I carried Gray to the infirmary he was sleep talking to himself. "Ur.." He mumbled. I chuckled. When we finally got to the infirmary I laid him on a free bed and sat on a chair near him. I summoned a flare of fire and ate it out of hunger. "Taste like marshmallows.." I mumbled. I summoned a fish for Ryuu and gave it to him. He ate it all and laid on my head. "Hey, Ryuu." I said. "Yeah, what's up?" He replied popping the "p". "Do you think we should of said the whole truth?" I asked. Ryuu shrugged. Suddenly someone grabbed my arm. "What do you mean whole truth?" Gray asked. "How long were you awake?" I asked calmly. "As long as I need to. Tell me, what truth." Gray asked with worry in his eyes. "None of your business, Gray." I said sternly, not looking in his eyes. I looked away and a small frown appeared on my face. "Your now apart of this guild, your apart of Fairy Tail. Your our family. Family never keep secrets. Tell me." He assured. "I-I-I.." I stuttered nervously. Ryuu bit his lip but said nothing. "I-I don't get it.. Why do you accept and trust people so easily.." I stuttered again. Fucking hell! Stop stuttering, your acting like a idiot! My thoughts yelled at me. Gray sat up and turned my head. My hood nearly came off but I quickly put it back. Then he hugged me. His cold body didn't effect me at all but I could feel the warmth in his heart. "I accept you, you may of beat me in a battle in strength but I can tell you care for family, even if you don't show your emotions. I trust you, because your my nakama, your my new sister, your my family, even though I don't know you that much, I can tell." He hugged me tighter and a small blush crawled on my face. Wait? What? I knew I didn't like love Gray, but the blush appeared on my face because how much he trust me and accepts me. He let go and smiled. "You don't have to tell me, but please tell me when you trust me." And he left.

Tereza's Note: YAAAA! A little Grabu (Gray and Akuba) moment! Grabu is my ship name for them! Though I haven't decided if their is actually gonna be any pairings in the story! Well Jet black out~~~


	5. Chapter 5- More Of The Truth

Timeskip 6 months

Gray's POV (probably wasn't expecting dat!)

After I hugged and talked with Akuba we have been hanging around a lot. Juvia calls her "second love rival", but I don't feel that way towards her. She's my nakama. Right. No other feelings. We're just friends. I started to feel really comfortable around her though. We always talked about interesting stuff, she started to open up to me too, which was good. It's kind of like we are close friends, even though I haven't seen what she looks like. She was also kind of opening up to the guild also. I've seen her pick a job and minutes later she'd come back with tons of jewels or souvenirs. It was pretty amazing though, she seems so strong. Master was even thinking about moving her to S-class! "Yo, i'm back!" I turned my head and saw Akuba with a bag filled with jewels over her shoulder, with Ryuu sleeping on her head. "Where's the old dude?" She asked. She started using old dude as master's new nickname for her. "In his office." Mira replied smiling at Akuba. Akuba smiled back and headed to master's office. After a few minutes she came out with a smaller bag filled with jewels. No one really knows what happens in there after she does a mission, but I hope she's doing something good. "Thank you again, Akuba." Master said opening the door and smiling. " I wish for you to know that your doing something good." Akuba grinned and sat next to me at the bar. "What goes on in there anyway?" I asked sipping some of my beer.

"Nothing much really, just doing a favour to the guild. Mira! Can I get a small beer?" She answered. "I didn't know you drink." I said looking at her. She shrugged, "I guess it's just for me to cool down, you know?" Mira aproached her and handed her the beer and she chugged it. "I'm still hungry.. Can you summon some ice please?" She begged. I nodded and summoned some ice, the usual size. Very big. (That's what she said!) She smiled and ate the whole thing in one bite and burped. (That's what she said, again!) "Well, I'm going back home." She said standing up and stretching. "Want me to tag along?" I asked. She shook her head, "No need. Wake up Ryuu, we are going home." Ryuu awoke and nodded. He went on her shoulder and they walked out. I stared at her as she walked out. Amazing... "Gray, I see what's going on..." I turned and saw Mira grinning like hell. "You sooooo like her!" She shouted. Everybody turned around and stared at me. ... "Mira! No I don't!" I shouted. "Of course you do! I see the way you look at her!" She replied grinning even wider. "Wait, Gray likes somebody?" I heard people murmur. "Gray-sama likes somebody?" Juvia questioned. I swear I saw her tear up. "Is it Juvia?!" She shouted in excitement. "Is it love rival?" Oh god this is getting out of hand. "GUYS! I DON'T LIKE ANYBODY SO PLEASE SHUT UP!" I yelled. Everybody stared at my outburst. "He soooooo likes somebody..." I heard Happy whisper into Natsu's ear.

Akuba's POV

I walked out of the guild and heard Mira say, "Gray, I see what's going on, you soooo like her!" She always does that.. I sighed and went to a nearby forest and smelt the air just in case anyone was watching us. "Good, no ones here. Ryuu get on my back." He obeyed and hopped on my back. "Transform: Pteranodon! (Look it up)" I chanted. I turned into a large green pteranodon and flew high in the air. I flew to Mount Hakobe and flew in a cave that we called home and landed. "Dismiss!" I said and I turned back into a human. Ryuu hopped off me and flew to his bed. Well the bed wasn't technically a bed, it was more like grass on the bottom and a piece of cloth on the top. My bed was pretty much the same thing. When it got cold I would change myself into a fire dragon slayer and let Ryuu sleep with me. I was a living breathing heater, pretty much. At the guild I was always a ice dragon slayer but when I go on solo missions, I'm everything. I laid on my bed and kept my hood on just in case and closed my eyes.

Timeskip NEXT MORNING

Natsu's POV

Akuba seems really familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. "Have I met her before?" I muttered as I walked to the guild with Happy. Happy looked at me, "Natsu! Are you okay?" He asked. I was still deep in thought. "Yeah, just thinking about something.." I replied. Happy looked shocked, "Your thinking about something? Whoa that's a first!" He exclaimed. I glared at Happy that was on my shoulder and continued walking.

At the Guild

When I entered the guild Happy flew in the air. "NATSU WAS THINKING!" He yelled. Everyone's jaw dropped. "H-he was thinking about something? Whoa.." Gray trailed off. Even Gramps looked surprised. I sighed and sat at a table with Lucy and everything went back to normal. "Hey, Luce. Watcha doin'?" I asked. She looked up at me, "Nothing really," She sighed. "what do you think about Akuba, u' know the new girl?" I pondered on her question. "Uhh, she seems really familiar but I don't know where from.. By the way, where is she anyway?" I asked. "She's at a mission. She left a few minutes ago. I always ask if I can tag along but she always refuses. She says she wants to be solo for now..." As soon as she said that, the doors flew open. "Yo, old dude in his room?" Akuba said and as always carrying a huge bag of jewels. Mira nodded, and she headed up to master's office. A few minutes later she came out with a smaller bag with jewels, like always and walked down to a table.

Lucy's POV

I got out of my seat and walked towards her and sat down. "Where's Ryuu?" I asked. We actually became quite close friends even though she was so different from me. "He's at home. He said he didn't get enough sleep last night. I hope he's not burning down the house though." She sighed. "Hey, I've been wondering for a while. Why is Ryuu male when your female? I thought dragons slayers have the same gendered exceed." I asked curiously. She shrugged. "I guess it was because I don't act like a chick.." She trailed off yawning. "You know, it's so weird you call your own gender a "chick" and a male a "dude" or "bro". Did you grow up like that or something?" I nearly started laughing from her weirdness though in a good way. "Well, my parents weren't the best. They abandoned me at 5 years old. They are actually quite rich. They owned a business and stuff. I guess they got so caught up in work they didn't even bother taking care of me or noticing me. They ignored me for 5 years, so I grew up with those freaks... I knew all of this was happening though. I was quite smart for a 5 year old!" She grinned. I was tearing up with how similar our stories were because I knew what it felt like. "But then I met my second dad.. Glacier.." She whispered the last part so I couldn't hear it. "I'm sorry about your past. I went through the same thing. I know what it's like." I muttered as I patted her back. I realised that she was gripping something she was wearing but I couldn't see what it was because of the cloak. I noticed she was tearing up but she quickly wiped the tears away. Then she got up and fast walked out of the guild. That was the first time I've seen her cry.. I stood up and went after her.

Gray's POV

I saw Akuba fast walk out of the guild then saw Lucy going after her. I stood up and went after them because of my curiosity. I saw Akuba running towards a forest with Lucy running behind her calling her name. I ran up to Lucy and asked what had happened. "We were talking about her past and then she talked about someone being her second dad but I didn't catch the name. Then she gripped something she was wearing and she ran out!" She replied huffing and puffing while we were still running after her. "Teleport: Mount Hakobe!" I heard Akuba shout, then she disappeared from sight.

Her second dad?

Akuba's POV

"Earth Dragon Slayer's Wall!" I chanted and the opening for the cave was blocked from rocks and dirt. I sighed and sat on my chair and rested my head against the table. I glanced at Ryuu who was still sleeping and took off my hood. My black hair grew quite long, about waist length and I was wearing the clothes I got from the weird place. My eyes were still red and blue and I felt dry tears on my cheek. Ryuu knew that I came from a different world and also did all the dragons. I guess it was because I trusted them. They didn't mind though, which was good. I walked over to my bed and closed my eyes and drifted off to a light slumber...

Timeskip next morning

I woke up on my chest in my bed. I turned my head and saw Ryuu sleeping peacefully. I reached my arm to him and shook him. "Ryuu wake up, it's time to go to the guild." I said sleepily. He moved around and sat up. I pulled up my hood and dismissed the wall covering the entrance. I stretched and yawned. Then I summoned a flame and ate it. I got out a fish and handed it to Ryuu, then he flew on my head and we walked out.

At the Guild

I opened the door and sat at the bar. "Beer please." I asked sleepily. Mira nodded and went into the kitchen. Then old dude came out of his office and looked serious. "Brats! Listen up! The council has a problem with a dark guild and they have called guilds to send their strongest to Hargeon Town! You will have more information when you get there. I am going to send Natsu, Gray, Erza, Akuba, Wendy, and Gajeel. I would also like Lucy to come too. You better be there tomorrow at dawn!" And then he went back to his office. "Oh great.." I muttered. Lucy looked excited, Natsu and Gray looked unhappy because they were working together, Erza looked dead serious, Wendy looked scared, Gajeel smirked and I was annoyed that I had to work with a team. I was more of a solo person. Lucy walked up to me and sat beside me. "I would also like Lucy to come too?" She said speaking like old dude. I smirked. "Who knows.." I mumbled. Mira came up to me and handed me the beer. I chugged it and sighed. "So, what do you think it's about?" She asked. I shrugged. "Probably some strong dark guild trying to take over the world.. Something along the lines.." I said looking down at my empty cup. "Hey, Lucy. Can I come to your place? I kind of want to see what it looks like." I asked already knowing what it looks like. She smiled, "Sure! I also wanted to talk to you about something." I nodded, "Me too."

At Lucy's Place

I walked into her house and sat on one of the chairs and sighed. Lucy sat on her bed and looked at me. "So, I wanted to ask you something.." We both said at the same time. We both motioned the other to go first at the same time again. "Umm..." Lucy trailed off in awkwardness scratching the back of her neck. "Well you can go first.." I said looking down. Lucy nodded, "Ok, I wanted to ask about your dragon.." I looked up and sighed again. "What about him?" Lucy scratched her neck again and looked at me. "What was his name? If you don't want to answer that's completely understandable." My throat went dry at the thought of him. "Glacier." I said simply. "Don't bother researching him though, you won't find out anything about him." Lucy nodded, "What did you want to ask me?" I blinked seeming to forget my question. "Oh right, about your family, what were they like?" Lucy looked down. "Kind of like yours, except my mother was always caring for me, but she died. Then my father started ignoring me, taking care of me, and started to be so immersed in his work he completely forgot about me. So I ran away. Then I met Natsu, he took me to Fairy Tail and that's how I became a Fairy Tail guild member." She smiled. I nodded even though I already knew all of this. We sat in silence.

"So you want something to eat?" Lucy asked me. My stomach growled and Lucy nodded heading into the kitchen. I followed her into the kitchen, "Can I help?" I asked. "Want pancakes?" She asked. "Sure, but I have my own secret recipe. Can I make it?" I suggested, she nodded stepping away for space for me. I smiled and rolled up me sleeves with my hood still on. I grabbed the pan, and the other ingredients from the pantry or fridge. Lucy questioned some of the ingredients but I just nodded. I whipped up the pancakes and set the two plates on the table. Lucy's mouth drooled at the pancakes and I smiled. We both sat down and started eating. "This is delicious!" Lucy said wiping her mouth with a tissue. We both finished and washed the plates and sat down. "Can I come to your place one day?" Lucy asked. I shrugged, "Maybe... Oh yeah, I heard you are writing a book. Can I read it?" Lucy blushed, "Maybe..."

Tereza's Note: Hope you like this chappie! It's probably the longest I've made in the series! Well JET BLACK OUT!


End file.
